fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 9
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 9 "Hazelpoot." klonk een zachte stem. Hazelpoot opende haar ogen en knipperde even om haar zicht scherp te stellen. Ze lag neer op de natte aarde, half in het ondiepe water bij de oever van het Sterrenmeer. De maan fonkelde zachtjes aan de hemel en de rustige nachtbries woei tussen de rotsen door. Hazelpoot hief haar kop op en keek in de hemelsblauwe ogen van haar moeder. "Mama..." prevelde ze."Wat is er gebeurt?" Hazel's ogen stonden intriest."Je bent dood aan het gaan, Hazelpoot." fluisterde ze."Ik weet niet of je wakker zult worden of voor goed met ons zult jagen." Hazelpoot keek om zich heen."Waarom ben ik bij de Stam der Eeuwige jacht?" vroeg ze."Ik ben loyaal aan de SterrenClan..." Hazel zweeg."Ik wou het zo." miauwde ze dan. Hazelpoot legde haar oren plat. "Hazelpoot. Lieve, lieve Hazelpoot..." fluisterde Hazel."Ik ben zo trots op je." Hazelpoot's ogen prikten en ze knipperde verwoed haar tranen weg."Waarom ging je dan dood?" vroeg ze bitter."Mijn leven werd een hel zodra jij wegging." Hazel schudde met haar kop."De Stam der Eeuwige Jacht riep me, Hazelpoot. Adelaar zou sterven en ik moest hem opwachten." Er viel een stilte die alleen doorbroken werd door het gezang van de wind tussen de rotsen. "Er is iets dat je moet weten." miauwde Hazel dan tegen haar dochter. Ze raakte Hazelpoot's voorhoofd aan met haar neus, en alles werd wit voor haar ogen. Toen kon ze weer zien. Ze zag hoe Vlierhart naar de RivierClangrens toerende, waar een kater die net zo blauwgrijs was als zij haar opwachtte. "Varenster!" miauwde ze verrukt."Ik verwacht kittens!" Varenster keek haar trots aan."Proficiat. Wie is de vader?" Vlierhart lachtte en gaf hem een duwtje."Dommerd! Jij bent de vader!" Ze gaf hem een tedere lik over zijn oor. "Hoe ga je ze noemen?" vroeg Varenster. "Volgens Groenklauw zijn het er twee. Eentje noem ik Amandelkit!" Varenster snorde luid."Dan noem ik de andere Stormkit." Vlierhart knikte. Het beeld vervaagde voor Hazelpoot's ogen en met een schok rolde ze om, haar mond vertrokken van afschuw. "Stormpoot is Varenster's zoon!" bracht ze uit. Hazel knikte triest."Bloedbanden zullen je Clan ongeluk brengen, Hazelpoot. Kijk uit." Hazelpoot besefte wat dit betekende zodra haar moeder de boodschap gaf. "Haal nu adem, lieve dochter. Het is jouw tijd nog niet." Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Hoestend en proestend werd Hazelpoot wakker, en zodra ze zich kon bewegen braakte ze water in het zand. Trillend zakte ze ineen en ze ademde snel en haastig, alsof ze alle gemiste ademteugen wou inhalen. Ook haar hart ging als een wilde tekeer in een poging de onregelmatige slagen van daarnet te vergeten. "Hazelpoot!" klonk Stormpoot's dolgelukkige stem. De grijze kater drukte zich tegen Hazelpoot aan en omhelsde haar met zijn warmte. Hazelpoot dronk zijn vertrouwde geur in. Hij rook naar hars en dennen die hun aroma rondstrooiden in de wind, maar ook naar regen en steen. Hazelpoot duwde haar gezicht in zijn fluweelzachte pels en beloofde zichzelf hem nooit meer los te laten. Hij begon haar vacht her en der droog te maken door hem in de tegenovergestelde richting te wrijven en Hazelpoot rilde van het akelige gevoel. "Laten we naar het kamp gaan." miauwde Zeggepoel. Haar stem liep over van opluchting en ze gaf Hazelpoot een voorzichtig kopje. "Dit zet ik Zwaluwschaduw betaald!" miauwde Vospoot vurig. "Hopelijk wordt je niet ziek..." fluisterde Papaverpoot bezorgt. Hazelpoot gaf de rode poes een dankbare lik over haar oor."Zonder jou was ik nu dood... hoe hebben jullie me gevonden?" Vospoot knikte naar Stormpoot."Hij vond je als eerste. Papaverpoot was bij je zoals je al doorhad." Hazelpoot keek Stormpoot dankbaar aan. Haar hart zwol weer eens op van liefde voor de grijze kater, maar ze voelde zich schuldig dat ze de waarheid over zijn vader geheim hield. Tijdens de terugkeer naar het SchaduwClankamp liepen Vospoot en Stormpoot aan weerszijden van haar, haar deels ondersteunend. Ze rilde van de koude, en hetzelfde gold voor Papaverpoot. Zodra ze de grens met Windterritorium bereikten verdwenen de WindClanleerlingen en Disteldoorn tussen de heuvels. "Kom." miauwde Stormpoot."Voor je verkouden wordt." Hazelpoot knikte en drukte zich tegen zijn warme lichaam aan tijdens de terugtocht. Toen ze het kamp bereikten rende Zeggepoel gauw naar het medicijnhol om later terug te keren met Heemstroos. Die stond er op dat Hazelpoot in haar grot verbleef in afwachting om te zien of ze groenhoest gevat zou kunnen hebben. Hazelpoot keek er niet bepaal naar uit, maar het was het minste wat ze kon doen. Bovendien was ze doodmoe. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Vospoot werd wakker door vrolijke stemmen buiten het kamp. Hij had een klein dutje gedaan na zijn dageraadpatrouille. Hij klauterde uit zijn mosnest en rekte zich uitgebreid uit. Het leek er op dat Hyacintvlam en Lavendelkruid buiten aan het spelen waren met Ravenkit. Het was een frisse Bladvaldag en de wolken waren dik en grijs. Het leek er ook op dat er regen aankwam. Toen Vospoot vlug het medicijnhol binnen keek zag hij dat Hazelpoot er nog steeds lag, slapend. Hij hoopte dat ze niet ziek zou worden door de koude van de rivier waarin ze was gevallen. Een bekende roodgouden vorm dook op uit het krijgershol. "Leeuwenvonk!" zei Vospoot blij. "Hallo!" zei Leeuwenvonk vriendelijk tegen zijn voormalige holgenoot. "Hoe gaat het met Magnoliaceder?" vroeg Dennenstreep, die naast Vospoot was komen staan. "Mijn zus is momenteel op een jachtpatrouille." geeuwde Leeuwenvonk. Dennestreep knikte en draafde het kamp uit zodra hij Lijsterzang had geïnformeerd over een kleine jachtpartij. "Denk je dat hij verliefd is op Magnoliaceder?" vroeg Vospoot twijfelend. "Nee." zei Leeuwenvonk."Ik weet het zeker." Vospoot stelde vragen bij de sombere blik op het gezicht van de gouden kater."Is er iets mee, dan?" vroeg hij aarzelend. "Ik mag Dennestreep niet." gromde Leeuwenvonk."Hij maakte Magnoliaceder aan het huilen toen ze kleiner was." Vospoot fronstte."Waarom?" Leeuwenvonk haalde zijn schouders op."Weet ik niet meer. Maar Magnoliaceder is mijn kleine zusje en niemand mag haar pijn doen. Dennestreep mag hopen dat hij haar goed behandelt, of hij krijgt met mij te maken." Zodra hij zijn zin eindigde klonk er een verschrikte gil op bij de kampingang. Vospoot herkende de stem als die van Hyacintvlam. Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en angstig rende hij samen met Leeuwenvonk naar de bron van het geluid toe. Zodra hij het kamp uitsprong botste hij tegen een kat die rook naar RivierClan. Een zilvergrijze vrouwtjeskat miauwde geschrokken en rende razendsnel weg. Leeuwenvonk ging haar achterna, maar Vospoot rende naar Hyacintvlam toe. Lavendelkruid drukte met haar poten een dot bladeren tegen haar dikke buik, die onder de klauwsporen stond. Hyacintvlam jammerde van de pijn."Mijn kittens! Mijn kittens, zijn ze oké?!" gilde ze panisch. Natstorm kwam aanvliegen via de rotshelling en viel bijna neer."Hyacintvlam!" riep hij doodsbang."Wat is er gebeurt?!!!" Lavendelkruid snikte geschokt."Vospoot, haal Heemstroos!" Maar de medicijnkat was al aankomen rennen met Wilgpoot op de hielen. De roodbruine leerling hielp haar graag en goed en dus had ze hem vaak bij zich. "Een RivierClanspion..." bracht Lavendelkruid uit."Vissprong! Ze was blijkbaar aan het spioneren maar Hyacintvlam kreeg haar door dus wou ze haar het zwijgen opleggen, maar ze wist niet dat ik er ook was!" Haar blauwgrijze ogen stonden vol tranen. "Allemaal rustig!" klonk een luide stem. Lijsterzang kwam aandraven met Zeggepoel achter zich aan."Til Hyacintvlam op en breng haar naar het medicijnhol. Heemstroos wacht." De katten kalmeerden en gehoorzaamden hun commandant. Hyacintvlam slaakte een kreet van pijn toen haar Clangenoten, waaronder Natstorm, haar zo voorzichtig optilden en het kamp binnen droegen. Vospoot draafde achter hen aan en ging zenuwachtig de open plek op. Hazelpoot zat ineengedoken voor het medicijnhol met haar kop ingetrokken en haar poten onder haar lichaam. Vospoot vond dat ze er vermoeid uitzag, ook al had ze lang geslapen. Maar dat was niet zijn zorg nu. Het leek er op dat Hazelpoot was ingedommeld, want ze merkte nauwelijks iets van de krijgers die Hyacintvlam langs haar heen het hol binnendroegen. Plots niesde ze luidruchtig, maar gelukkig kon ze haar snuit op tijd in haar borst verbergen. Snuivend legde ze haar kop weer op haar poten en sliep verder. In het medicijnhol klonken bezorgde geluiden op en Wilgpoot ging gauw naar binnen met Natstorm. "Ze haalt het wel. Ik weet niet hoe het met de kittens is, maar ik voel beweging. Ook zij zullen oké zijn voor zover ik weet." klonk Heemstroos' stem. "Gelukkig!" antwoordde Natstorm opgelucht. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Die nacht schrok Vospoot wakker van gepijnigde gillen uit het medicijnhol. Hij keek geschrokken het leerlingenhol uit en besefte dat het Hyacintvlam was die gilde. Hij trippelde de open plek over, naar Zeggepoel. Zij hield de wacht op de open plek. "Wat gebeurt er?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Ze is aan het bevallen." antwoordde Zeggepoel. Haar geelgroene ogen glansden angstig."Ze is minstens een kwart maan te vroeg en er gaat iets mis, maar ik mag mijn post niet verlaten. Wil jij alsjeblieft gaan kijken en vertellen wat er gebeurt is?" Vospoot knikte en draafde stilletjes naar het medicijnhol toe en er in. De duisternis omsloot hem. Hij rook de geuren van Hazelpoot, Hyacintvlam, Heemstroos en ook Wilgpoot. Maar bovenal de geur van vers bloed. Zodra zijn ogen aan het donker gewend waren kon hij de katten onderscheiden. Hyacintvlam lag uitgespreid op de grond, haar gezwollen buik hevig samentrekkend. Ze miauwde van de kwellende pijnen en spartelde zachtjes. "Het is oké!" miauwde Heemstroos kalmerend. Wilgpoot zat dicht tegen de medicijnkat aan. Hazelpoot lag verderop in de grot neer. Vospoot meende haar te horen hoesten, maar hij wist het niet zeker en hij fixeerde zich te veel op Hyacintvlam. "Goed zo, je bent er bijna! Je eerste kit is er bijna!" miauwde Wilgpoot opbeurend. Hyacintvlam glimlachtte pijnlijk en gaf een harde stoot. Een eerste kitten gleed in het mos en Hyacintvlam draaide zich kreunend van de pijn om om haar eerstgeboren jong te likken. "Het eerstgeboren jong van de SchaduwClan." zei Heemstroos hol. Hyacintvlam kromp ineen. Haar ogen stonden vol tranen. Vospoot vroeg zich verbaast af wat ze bedoelden, en toen besefte hij het. De kitten die zojuist was geboren, was het eerste jong van de SchaduwClan sinds de belofte die ze hadden gedaan aan de DonderClan als afbetaling van het binnentreden van hun territorium. De SchaduwClan zou hun eerstgeboren jong afstaan aan de DonderClan, en daar zou het opgroeien en zijn adoptieClan dienen. Hyacintvlam's pasgeboren jong zou deze kat zijn. Vospoot voelde ontzettend veel medelijden voor de mooie poes, maar wat gebeuren moest, moest gebeuren. "De tweede komt er aan!" miauwde Wilgpoot geschrokken. "Dat is snel..." siste Heemstroos verrast. Ze kneedde Hyacintvlam's nu minder gezwollen buik en al gauw kwam ook de tweede kit naast zijn broertje te liggen. "Het eerste is een katertje, dit is een poesje." meldde Heemstroos. Hyacintvlam slaakte plots een hartverscheurende schreeuw en begon wild te kronkelen. De stank van bloed werd erger. "Ik ga dood!" gilde ze."Ik bloed dood!!" Wilgpoot keek geschokt naar de moederkat, maar Heemstroos zei kordaat; "Nee, dat ga je niet. Alles komt in orde, het is een twee-eiïge tweeling dus geef je geboorte aan twee kits tegelijk. Hou vol, duw hard en dan ben je er van af. Het is je eerste keer, Hyacintvlam. Dit is heel normaal." Hyacintvlam jammerde het uit."Het is niet normaal! Ik bloed te veel, mijn kittens zijn te klein en zwak, ik beval te vroeg en ik moet mijn eerstgeborene afstaan! Waarom?! Waaraan heb ik dit verdien-" Ze gilde het weer uit en hijgend verslapte ze in haar mosnest. Vospoot kon haar hartslag bijna voelen vertragen. "Heemstroos..." miauwde hij. Heemstroos gromde en gaf een harde duw op Hyacintvlam's buik. Nog meer bloed droop in het mosnest, maar eindelijk slipten twee kittens die in dezelfde vruchtzak zaten op de grond. Heemstroos likte de kittens droog, want Hyacintvlam was zo zwak dat ze nauwelijks haar ogen open kon houden. "Hyacintvlam?" miauwde Wilgpoot. Zijn stem stond vol verdriet en Vospoot vroeg zich af waarom zijn broertje zo ongelukkig was. Hyacintvlam en haar kits leefden toch? "Hyacintvlam, de tweeling is dood. Ze zijn stil geboren." Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 8 ���� Hoofdstuk 10 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs